vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans
is the third episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO THE FIRST VAMPIRE EVER SIRED — With tension running as high as ever, Klaus and Elijah are forced to come together in order to uncover Lucien’s true motives in New Orleans. is caught off guard when she finds herself face to face with Lucien and is surprised when he reveals some unexpected information about his past with Klaus. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure presents an enticing offer to , while turns to an unconventional way of coping with her current situation. Finally, an old acquaintance from Elijah’s past arrives in New Orleans and delivers some startling news involving the growing threat to the Mikaelson siblings. also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) Guest Cast *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Trivia *This episode will mark the first episode absence of , since her present day debut, and since becoming a main character. *This episode will mark the first episode absence of Davina this season. *This is the fourth episode to have New Orleans in its name. **The first was Girl in New Orleans, ''the second was Reigning Pain in New Orleans and the third was ''The Battle of New Orleans. *This episode marks the first appearance of Aya. Continuity * Vincent was last seen in ''For the Next Millennium''. * Josh was last seen in ''City Beneath The Sea''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Trailer :Aya: "Nice to meet you Marcel Gerard." :Marcel: "I don't have time for this. Get her out of here." :Aya: "I've been instructed to make you an offer." :Elijah: "Kindly enlighten me as to what happened here." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "And what of Marcel? Where do his loyalties lie? I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Have you finally forgiven me?" :Elijah: "I will consider it....when hell freezes over." CHCH Promo :Klaus: Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe. :Elijah: What is he doing here? :Tristan (to Elijah): Your life is at stake. :Marcel: Remember who your friends are. You're gonna need them. :Vincent: We know what you are. :Lucien (to Camille and Vincent): I am a ruthless, vicious, unstoppable killer. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Trailer The CW The Originals - Episode 3.03 - I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans - CHCH Promo Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x03pic1.jpg TO3x03pic2.jpg TO3x03pic3.jpg OG303A 0216b.jpg OG303A 0146b.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes